ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaoru Ujiie "The Crimson"
Kaoru Ujie is a fictional character in the anime/manga series Getbackers. She's a former member of the Volts who admires and loves the former Emperor of the Infinity Fortress, Amano Ginji. She now works as one of the Cursed Knights known as "Crimson/Scarlett"; and works along with his partner Jyouya Kanou under the orders of the Voodoo King. Origin: GetBackers Gender: Female Classification: Resident of the Beltline, Cursed Knight Age: Somewhere between 18 and 20 Powers and Abilities: Super speed, fire manipulation, pyrokinetic, reality manipulation, and the Stigmata (thus meaning immortality type 3, and 4) Weaknesses: None notable Destructive Capacity: Building level Range: Unknown Speed: Supersonic+, possibly hypersonic Durability: Building level+ (Kaoru took a full powered blast from 100% Raitei and 100% Masaki Kurusu) Strength: Superhuman+ Stamina: Very large, Kaoru can fight at 100% in an area where her stamina is reduced to zero) Standard Equipment: Fire Blossom Palm Intelligence: The only thing worth mentioning is the fact that she prefers to blitz strong opponents and toys with weaker ones Background During the time of the Volts, Kaoru was one of the members who follow Amano Ginji, better known as the Lightning Emperor. She is in love of Ginji and when she declares her love for him, she became extremely angry when Ginji turns her down; still being loyal to him. When Ginji left the Infinite Fortress, it is unknown where Kaoru went, but she stayed with Masaki and Kanou as when she returns to the Infinite Fortress, she was one of the Cursed Knights. Kaoru is a strong woman who doesn't like that anyone stays along with Ginji, specially for women. Except for Kanou and Ginji, it seems she didn't have any special connection with any other member of the Volts as she doesn't hesitate to kill them if she's ordered to; still, she has had her doubts about being with the Voodoo King. She's very impacient who doesn't like anyone to contradict her. Also, even though she's a stubborn woman, she can be kind and considered to others as she healed Sakura from the Dragon Seal she had before it killed her as she realised her mistake. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Reality Manipulation Due to her anomaly being within the Infinity Fortress, Kaoru was able to alter the rules of reality through her will. She was able to defy the history of all time and space through her will and power. She's an extremely powerful and fast combatant. Pyrokinesis the ability to excite the atoms within an object, possibly enough energy to ignite the object. A pyrokinetic is a person capable of generating flames from thin air, not requiring the consumption of oxygen or combustible objects to maintain the flames. They have been seen being able to increase the temperature in their proximity, create flames, and endure extreme heat and flame without being harmed. she can combine it with reality manipulation to literally burn transcendent beings into nothing but an outline. The heat of her fire can literally melt reinforced steel ground. Every breath of air that she inhales combusts while inside her lungs and turns into flames. Even magic air will combust while inside her. Ryuushouenka, Karyuuen (Fire Blossom Plam, Dragonfire Vortex) By invoking the flames of hell, she engulfs her opponent within a vortex of flames which will consume them until nothing of their being is left. Dancing Flames By snapping her fingers, she can generate small embers around her body and pyrokinetically use uses them to attack like fireballs. Dragon of Fire A giant dragon of fire will emerge and destroy everything within it's reach. (The dragon has even wiped out an entire floor within the Beltline and completely wiped out armies of Beltline Monsters. This flame is around as fast as herself.) Dragon of Fire, Flames of Hell This is an enhanced version of the Dragon of Fire and is massively faster and the heat is massively more intense. Curse Seal of Flame By engulfing her enemy within fire, the fire will blend in within the enemy and curse the enemy. Within 24 hours, the seal will burn the enemy from the inside out. The Stigmata: By activating this Stigmata in her eye, Kaoru's speed, fire, and powers are increased massively. INFERNO TRAP Like a storm user chains combo after combo, their fist glowing redder by the moment as the heat in the area around them and opponent grows in temperature. Not a single part of opponent’s body is sparred and in each hitting point, smoke is seen emanating. When user is finished with the last blast. They gather their hands together and in that single moment their hands seem to be made of fire. User then put their arms to their sides and beyond to finally push as if they are sending a wall towards their enemy. The area around opponent turns fiery red as a heat strong enough to melt rock surrounds them in a dome of fire that collapse upon them, covering them like a mortal blanket. In the place where the opponent stands a dome of raging flames is erected. Category:Charecters Category:Charecters